Applicators for medical and/or cosmetic substances are known which are substantially constituted by a container divided by a transverse breakable membrane into two chambers, which are mutually spaced in an axial direction: a first chamber for containing the substance to be applied and a second chamber provided with an opening with which a sponge-like pad is associated.
A plurality of radial slots of reduced thickness are formed in the membrane and break under the action of a radial compression applied from the outside to the walls of the container at the height of the membrane, forming a corresponding plurality of triangular sectors.
Under the action of the external pressure, the triangular sectors tend to move mutually apart, clearing, at the center of the area occupied by the membrane, an opening for the passage of the substance from the first chamber to the second chamber; the substance can thus be applied.
The size of the opening that is formed varies depending on the amount of pressure applied to the container.
A protrusion is formed on the outer lateral surface of the container, at the height of the membrane, and indicates the point where pressure is to be applied.
However, these known containers are susceptible of further improvements aimed in particular at improving the hygiene of the sponge-like pad both before the first application and between successive applications of the substance contained therein.
Within this aim, an object of the present invention is to provide a structure which is simple, relatively easy to provide in practice, safe in use, effective in operation, and has a relatively low cost.